


Woke Up Late

by soleil_giver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Fluff, Lovesickness, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_giver/pseuds/soleil_giver
Summary: [Lance wakes up like he always does: gradually. The sun is strong now, rays of sunlight warming the bed, which is weird. Did he forget to close the curtains last night? He groans, rolls over in the bed… and promptly wakes up the rest of the way.There's someone in bed with him!]Or: Lance wakes up in a stranger's bed with no recollection of how he got there.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Woke Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> The song this fic is based off of is Woke Up Late by The Drax Project. Give the song a listen, and enjoy!

***  
Woke up late  
Somewhere far away from home  
Pockets empty wallet gone  
The sun is streaming all on down my face

***

Lance wakes up like he always does: gradually. The sun is strong now, rays of sunlight warming the bed, which is weird. Did he forget to close the curtains last night? He groans, rolls over in the bed… and promptly wakes up the rest of the way.

There's someone in bed with him! Shit, he curses mentally. He's not exactly at home. Does Hunk know he left? His mom is gonna kill him. 

Lance sits up quickly, and then grimaces. That's a headache that can only come from an overindulgence in alcohol. He examines the person next to him.

The figure in bed is, Lance is proud to say, very hot. He scored a total hottie! The boy has raven colored hair, a fine featured face and high cheekbones. He's sleeping peacefully, and a peaceful smile is on his lips. Very kissable lips, if Lance does say so himself.

Lance very carefully edges out of bed, being careful not to wake up his companion. When he lifts the cover, he's surprised to see that he's still wearing his jeans. He had put those on to go clubbing last night cause they were his favorites. Ripped and tight in all the right places, they highlighted Lance's body perfectly. But the question was, why was he still wearing them?

The answer dawns on him a few moments later: he hasn't "done the deed"! He wracks his memories, and sure enough, he remembers dancing, a drinking contest, and drunk laughing on the way here, but he had conked out as soon as his head had hit the pillow. Lance doesn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Oh well.

He gets out of bed and heads over to to the pile of clothes that's topped by his favorite jacket and a rather unfortunate cropped jacket (Was his bedmate emo? There was a MCR shirt in there). He digs through it and finds his shirt as well. His phone is in his jacket pocket. A notification on the lockscreen indicates 27 messages and five missed calls from Hunk. The top two texts read  
"Seriously buddy, where are you?" and "I told your mom you were at my house". Honestly, Hunk was a god-given gift. He rifles through the pile, but to his horror, he can't find his wallet! His mom is really gonna kill him. He frantically tears through the pile one more time, even checking in the pockets of that awful cropped jacket.

Lance is torn out of his stupor by a drowsy, amused voice.

"You looking for this?"

***  
Now you're waking up too  
Lying next to me in your room  
Not quite used to someone so new  
Did ya catch my name, yea

Wonder how long I slept in  
I don't know where the hell I've been  
I know that's all right

***

Keith wakes up with a pounding headache. The sun is streaming through his bedside window, and if he wasn't in pain, it would be a perfect morning. Suddenly he hears noise from the far end of the bed. Oh. It's the boy he brought home last night. Last night was a truly weird experience. When Shiro forced him to go with him to a nightclub, he hadn't expected to share a bed, much less without sex. 

He suddenly realizes what the boy must be looking for and smirks to himself. He picks up the wallet on his nightstand.

"You looking for this?"

*----------*

"Stop moving around! I can't fall asleep!" Keith was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"Well excuse you, it's uncomfortable to sleep with a wallet in your pocket!" Lance said irritably and drowsily at the same time. Was that a thing?

"Then take it out!"

"But then I'll lose it! And my mom will kill me!"

Keith felt a rush of affection. Damn, that's cute, he thought. "Look, tell you what. I'll take it, and you can rest easy, cause I never lose anything."

The drunk boy looks up at him. "You promise?"

Keith softened at the wide-eyed boy."I promise."

*----------*

Lance is outraged. "Why do you have that? Did you pick my pocket?"

The boy laughs. "While that is a skill in my repertoire, I can assure you I don't pick cute boys's pockets. You gave it to me last night, remember?"

Lance blushes. This boy is smooth. But he just gave his wallet to a total stranger? Curse drunk him! When the boy just receives a blank look, he groans.

"I can't believe it, you don't remember anything do you?"

"I remember some of it! Also, I may have drank a tad bit too much last night."

The boy laughs. "Well, in case you don't remember, my name's Keith."

"Uhh… Lance."

The boy- no, Keith- smiles. "I know."

*----------*

"Dude, there's a total hottie over there!"

Keith looked over to where the ridiculously loud drunk voice is, and was surprised to see that it was directed at him. The voice belonged to a tan skimmed boy who was ridiculously cute. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a blue shirt that somehow exactly matched his eyes.

"Oh my God, Hunk, he's looking over here!"

His friend, a tall, dark skinned boy chuckled.

"I think he can hear you."

The lanky boy groaned theatrically. "That's so embarrassing!"

Keith found himself laughing, despite the ridiculous antics.

Seemingly emboldened by the laugh, the boy straightened.

"Hunk, I'm gonna go over there."

Hunk chortles. "Good luck, buddy."

Wait, come over here? Shit, Keith's not ready! But before he can steel himself, a brown arm is thrown over his shoulder.

"Hi there, the name's Lance."

*----------*

Keith stretches out his arms and yawns. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. You can stay for breakfast if you want to, or you can leave. It's fine either way."

"Can I stay? I don't want to face Hunk just yet…"

Keith laughs. Lance must have ditched his friend last night. "Sure. Just be warned, I have zero cooking skills. You'll probably want to have cereal, it's the safest bet."

Lance brightens at that, strangely. "Actually, I can cook. Can I take a look in your fridge? I'll cook for the both of us, of course."

Keith readily agrees. He hasn't had a home cooked breakfast in ages. When Lance walks out the bedroom door, Keith stretches one last time before getting out of bed and following him.

\---------------------

Lance is in a good mood now. His bedmate is surprisingly nice (nicer than most of his one night stands) and he's letting Lance cook! Lance really likes cooking, but he hasn't had the chance to do it recently.

However, two things happen that considerably sours things: one, he had forgotten his splitting headache, and two, Keith has practically nothing in his fridge! He has soda, beer, eggs (thank god for that) and peppers. He supposes he can cook the bell peppers and the eggs together. Now, hopefully, Keith has spices in his cupboard…

Keith chooses that moment to enter the room. He walks up to a cupboard, takes out a bottle of medicine and a glass. When he sees Lance glancing up at him, he startles.

"Oh, I guess you'll be wanting some of this too?"

"What is 'this', exactly?"

"Oh, it's paracetamol! Wait," Keith narrows his eyes, "are you one of those people who don't get hangovers?"

Lance laughs, and answers, all while cooking the peppers and eggs, a delicious smell wafting through the apartment. "Of course not! And also… How much did we drink last night? You don't get a headache like this from two shots."

Keith looks sheepish. "We drank… a bit more than is sensible. You're oddly competitive when you're drunk."

*----------*

Keith fell into easy conversation with Lance, which was weird considering how tipsy he already was. There was banter, subtle flirting, and a LOT of bad pick-up lines. At some point, Lance lead him to the bar, winked, and said, "Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?'

Keith had snorted and theatrically batted his eyelashes. "Of course, kind sir."

Lance had looked thrown for a moment, and Keith was perplexed. "Uh… Lance?"

He jolted and blushed. "Uh… right. You have… really long eyelashes, you know. Right! Drinks! Umm…"

Keith resisted the urge to laugh while Lance ordered drinks. Then, he made a mistake that would lead to a horrible headache in the morning.

"Are you sure you should be getting more alcohol?" He teased. "You don't look like someone who holds his drink well."

An affronted gasp could be heard. “How. Dare. You. I’ll have you know I’m no lightweight! In fact, I challenge you to a drinking contest. Hey,” Lance addressed the bartender. “Two vodka shots. And keep ‘em coming.”

*----------*

Keith is surprised when Lance just laughs. “That I am, ‘Lura always complains when we find ourselves doing dumb shit at 3 am in the morning.”

Lance walks over with his pan and dumps half of it on Keith’s plate. The smell wafts and Keith’s mouth waters. “How did you do that? I don’t remember having vegetables in my fridge.” Then it dawns on him. “Ohhhh, those are the peppers Shiro bought for me.” He internally makes a note to thank Shiro for that.

Lance does a big flourish, and says, “I present to you, scrambled eggs à la Lance!” Keith chuckles and passes the paracetamol to Lance. “Here take that, you’ve got to have cramps all over after the stunts you pulled last night, on top of that headache.”

“The stunts I pulled?”

Keith blushes. “You’re…. Really flexible. We danced, and you did some stuff that’s not humanly possible.” He looks up and narrows his eyes, playfully this time. “Are you an alien, maybe?”

*----------*

After the drinking contest, when Keith was well past the realm of tipsy and dancing through the land of wasted, Lance had dragged him into the dance floor.

They had been sorta dancing together in that drunk way when the song switched and a really upbeat song had come in. Lance lifted his leg up almost straight up and pulled Keith down so that Keith was dipping him.

When Lance finally stood up, Keith had stared for a full minute.

"How did you do that?"

"Umm… gymnastics and shit? My sisters all did it and I followed them to classes."

"..."

Lance smirked.

"I see."

*----------*

They eat breakfast in silence, broken only by 'mmmm's from Keith. Lance is proud, and somewhat disgruntled, because by the way Keith is devouring the food, it's been a while since he had a home cooked meal.

"Dude, how long has it been since you last ate homemade food?"

"A couple weeks? I suck at cooking."

Lance gasps dramatically. "That is unacceptable! You need to eat good food!"

Keith smirks teasingly. "I guess you'll just have to come back to cook me some more food, huh?"

Goddamnit, how is he so smooth? It's not fair. Lance averts his gaze, embarrassed. He looks out the window, and realizes he recognizes the buildings. They're in an apartment a good fifteen minutes from his house.

"Wait, this isn't far from my dance studio! Or the club…. How did we get home last night?"

"We walked. You were surprisingly cooperative," Lance gasps in mock outrage, "until we got to the elevator." Yep… that sounded like him.

*----------*

On the way home, there was a lot of singing and drunk shouting. Lance was a good singer, not that Keith would ever tell him. According to his drunk bragging, Lance's ego was big enough already.

When they got to the building, a three story apartment building near a cute little neighborhood, Lance suddenly keeled over and Keith was suddenly carrying all the weight.

Keith half carried, half dragged Lance inside the elevator, pressed the button for the second floor and set the other boy down. The doors beeped, and Lance started pressing all the buttons: ground floor, first floor, third floor… 

Thankfully, the elevator respects order of pressing, and the doors opened to Keith's floor. Lance was not cooperative at all, and this time he had to drag all of Lance's weight to the bed.

Needless to say, there was a lot of shifting and complaints before either of them finally found rest.

***  
Last night we met at one  
Drank 'til two  
Danced 'til four  
Walked you home  
Awake 'til dawn  
Slept 'til noon  
And now I want more

***

After Keith finishes telling his anecdotes, Lance finally feels like he can reconstruct his night. He's not worried anymore, and he's having fun. However, he's jolted back to reality when his mom texts him.

"Be home in half an hour", it says. Lance swears under his breath. Darn it, and just when he started having fun! Keith, that perceptive idiot, asks him what's wrong.

"Nothing, just that I've got to be home in half an hour."

Keith grins. "That eager to spend more time with me, huh?"

Lance blushes and quietly says yes.

"Sorry, what was that?" At first Lance thinks he's teasing, but a quick glance reveals to him that Keith actually didn't hear him.

"... I said yes. I do want to spend more time with you."

Keith stares at him, dumbfounded, a blush blooming in his face. After a moment, he recomposes himself, and smiles.

"Let's exchange numbers, then! And arrange a meeting. How about tomorrow for lunch at that good burrito place?"

"Sal's? Sure." Something occurs to Lance, and he smiles. "Wait, is this a date?"

"Well, I was hoping…" Keith mumbles.

"I'd love to!"

*----------*

And so Lance leaves Keith's apartment with the promise of more. He's in a haze of happiness on the way home, until he gets a text from Hunk and winces. "Your mom said you were heading home, from where?" Goddamnit, he has a lot of explaining to do to Hunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos, comments or bookmark, yadda yadda yadda,  
> And now, a bit of news!  
> Now that I've gotten this fic out of my system, Playing Matchmaker is temporarily discontinued, and I will be focusing more on Two are Halves of One. Expect updates to that once a month.


End file.
